Guide to End Game Charms By Amortis
Hi guys, I'm not dead yet.. Anyone who reads this guide with an ounce of trust are all my friends. I thank the admins and all you friends who kept this guide alive. You guys humble me for keeping this guide alive. Special thanks to all of you 'Dungeon Masters' -- 'Dungeon Hunter Masters' who kept the questions replied, you guys probably progressed far beyond myself in this guide in both skills and knowledge. First off, I'm glad to tell you that most of the skills are fixed in 1.7.0, once again there ARE bugs with guild system as I just realized that I no longer belong in the guild I 'created'. Pretty much all the stats in this page is now 'VALID' Also noted is the ring from gold lottery, isn't worth spending 3000+ gems for it (minimum.. I'm not kidding they made the roulette so much harder to hit; since its only got like 10%+ dmg and 20% speed I think. Another note is that they revamped dmg bonus vs elemental dmg... I still have no clue to how much but, yeap 24% lightening dmg is still better than 10% physical dmg.) Another note: Buffs are nerfed, My Sentinel speed buff, My Tank dmg reduction buff or my BM energy buffs are now nerfed to a point where you won't be buffed for at least 2 seconds. (Guess we will need good guildies to sustain buffs.) Once again I thank all of you Dungeon Masters for keeping this guide alive. Please do mention your handles so I can add all of you to my BL. NOTES--- This guide is no longer valid with 1.6 update. Please be patient as I will try to update this guide ASAP. What I can tell you is that bunch of stats are broken ATM. While some of the skills still work, some skills will have no effect on your DPS stats from adding points to it. Some skills are completely borked I.E. Sentinels Haste only last 2 seconds with full 20 points and resetting the skills only fixed it for that single instance and it will be broken again on the next game launch. Item upgrades to 'Legendary' never triggers as I tried recrafting a piece and confirmed they can be upgraded to 'Epic' but not 'Legendary.' Also noted is Gem/Gold bonus from the ring is broken as they have no effect. Will continue to update this as I figure out whats broken and what still works. ---OLD NOTES] ---- This is a definitive guide to end game PVE charm socketing by Amortis. After noticing how there aren't any guides to questions many people had about crit percent and crit bonuses; and which charms to socket after you finished the story mode. I decided to write this guide. My characters have been called "hacked" and "cheated" by many players online due to my DPS (I have all 4 classes @ lvl 100 with all lvl 10 charms.) After reading and following this guide, you will realize that you don't have to be a hacker to achieve insane DPS. (*Someone commented about data backup/restore to achieve specific results being a cheat, so I guess maybe that does make me a cheater.) Crits and Crit Bonus Soft Cap All classes, your Crit soft caps at 75% (Sentinels should still max their skill points to 105% crits.) Crit Bonus soft caps at 750% (Correction regarding Sentinels, their crit bonus soft caps at 880%.) (65% Crit Chance + 750% Crit Bonus) = (75% Crit Chance + 650% Crit Bonus) THEY YIELD EXACT SAME DPS DOWN TO LAST NUMBER. Except 65% crit + 750% crit bonus will give you higher crit damage in exchange of frequency of crits. So once you have stacked 65% crit and 750% crit bonus, socketing a 24% Lightning damage or 24% Ice damage will yield higher DPS than to socket another crit or crit bonus. So priority of your charm sockets should be 1. Charm of Perception (+10% Crit) until you reach 65% Crit Chance. (Sentinels don't need ANY.) 2. Charm of Agility (+100% Crit Bonus) until you reach 800% Crit Bonus. And Add Spirit Ring For 80% Crit Damage (880% for Sentinels.) 3. Charm of the Monk (+32% Attack Speed) until 96% (95% effective) if you have it. If not, skip to 4. *Sentinels And Warmages need 3 lvl.10 of Charm of the Monk . 4. Charm of Storm or Charm of Winter (+24% Lightning or Ice Damage) The true difference between Storm and Winter is that, even though they yield same exact DPS, Storm charm will yield better health leech from what I've tested. ---- 5. A. For Blade Masters, you do not need any Charm of the Soul. Cinder Ring is all you need because of Soul Stealer Skill. Soul Stealer > Chi Steal in PVE, since it frees your passive skill for utilities. B. Sentinels with above Crit and Bonus should socket 2 x Charm of the Soul. Along with Cinder Ring + Level 1 Quick Shot <- (very important* You do not need to put any skill points in attack skills that has no cool down time in this game) You probably will not run out of energy while your level 1 Quick Shot hits for 12 million damage per sec. C. Battle Worn (Battle on~) needs 1 x Charm of the Soul and 1 x Charm of the Wisdom but same concept. Using rank 1 Cyclone, and tapping it instead of holding it, you will never run out of energy other than boss battles. D. Warmages will need more energy return. 2 x Charm of the Soul + 1 x Charm of the Wisdom is required to sustain your level 1 Arcane Blade without running our of energy. Unlike how the skill hackers play (they only seem to use basic attacks), using my above crit guide with rank 1 Arcane Blades will effectively clear the maps in few over-powered hits, since only CD with Arcane Blades are if it doesn't land the hits. ---- 6. Charm of the Bandit. Socketing 1 of it with Health Leech skill (9.8%) will let you pass about wave ~150. Socketing 2 of it (15.3%, lowers you DPS about .1 million) will let you pass wave ~180. ... and so on. It's up to you how much health leech you want vs how much DPS you want. X. Beyond wave 200, you will need to lower your DPS with some Charm of Essence/Fortitude. Because mobs will likely kill you in less than 2 seconds and some bosses can 2 shot you. Only exception being Battleworn, just from using 1 x Charm of Essence and rank 1 Cyclone (15.3 HP Leech).. You can reach wave 299 using T100 armors.. very durable and Cyclone returns the best amount of health leech with angry mobs. Example PVE DPS Blademaster: I am currently using "Sanguine Gears" from Blood match. Sanguine Claws (89332 - 108881 damage) have exact same DPS as epic Imperial Dagger but it comes with 3 x level 10 charms =). Using Sanguine Claws - 40% Damage Bonus 95% Attack Speed 55% Crit Chance (I traded this for Attack Speed) 750% Crit Bonus 11% Radiance 96% Lightning 9.8% Health Leech = 6,177,743 DPS With Lower Health Leech - 40% Damage Bonus 95% Attack Speed 65% Crit Chance 650% Crit Bonus 11% Radiance 120% Lightning 4.3% Health Leech = 7,028,521 DPS Maximum Possible DPS for Blademaster but not practical. 40% Damage Bonus 127% Attack Speed 65% Crit Chance 650% Crit Bonus 11% Radiance 96% Lightning 4.3% Health Leech = 7,326,757 DPS REMEMBER - ADDING SKILL POINTS TO MAIN 'PVE' ATTACKS THAT DO NOT HAVE COOL DOWN IS A COMPLETE WASTE OF SKILL POINTS AND ALSO ENERGY! --- I can't stress this enough. --- Adding points to Bladestorm, Chakram, Quick Shot or Multi Shots are just DUMB. Very few exceptions, such as Sentinels need to max their Arrow Barrage to level 20. Blademasters should max their Tigerclaw skill since its meant for 'PVP' etc. Use your brain or calculator if you think it's worth it to put dmg/energy. Like I mentioned above, even though your Sentinel only has 4 million DPS using my guide. With the energy regen and level 1 Quick Shot, your actual DPS will be around 12 million just using Quick Shots unbuffed.. and by using Level 20 Arrow Barrage with above setting, your DPS will be SO HIGH you will kill every boss in less than 2 seconds... yeah but like I said.. some mobs/bosses at very high level will kill you in a blink, so balance it out. Acquiring Charm of the Bandit Many players asked me how to acquire these. I'm sure you all noticed Charm of the Bandit doesn't appear in Wheel of Fate. I've ran countless waves of Eternal Battle and I'm not certain if it drops there because my inventories are usually full after couple of waves. What I do know is that, it IS a random world drop and you can pick up low level ones while questing, but it would be ridiculous to fold 512 x level 1 Charms of the Bandit to get 1 x level 10. Blood Match - You can win a bunch of mid level ones and few level 7 ones here if you are lucky with weeks' rewards. Anyway, you can buy it with gems. It will cost you 1400 gems (at level 100) minimum because you will need 4 x 'Amazing' Weapons. They are Tier 73 weapons socketed with level 8 Charm of the Bandit, you can remove, sell then repurchase 4 x level 8 charms and fold it twice. You can also use this method to acquire Charm of Agility from 'Amazing' helmet and it will probably be lot cheaper than to spin the Wheel of Fate. Acquiring Meta Charms Charm of the Monk, Charm of the Ghost, Charm of Essence @ level 5 (equals lvl 10 normal charms) can be won from Weekend Challenges, but if you were to merge it til level 10, it will take 32 weeks minimum. Blood Match is the key. Weekly rank 1 reward comes with 3 x level 10 charms and they have chances to be socketed with level 10 meta charms. For details, please read the comments below. Regarding Star Charms I've been testing various star socket combinations to answer the questions people have about Charm of the Monk / Blessing / Soldier. I've given up couple of weeks worth of Blood Match rewards, levels etc because I had to roll back to my older data to get my gems back after testing; Farmed, merged bunch of charms; So before calling 'bullshit', know that I've tested this as accurately as I can. ---- Full Saintly Set Blademaster with 65% Crit Chance & 750% Crit Bonus (Using Saintly Scimitars 87,929-107,236) ---- Attack Speed Settings *My personal setting with Saintly Scimitars; I like my normal attack crits @ 1 million+ since I always swing my d-stick around to increase my attack speed anyway. (I do prefer 95% speed with my Sanguine however.) Charm of Perception x 3 Charm of Agility x 6 Charm of Storm x 3 Charm of the Monk x2 Charm of the Bandit x1 + Cinder Ring Attack Speed: 63% Crit Chance: 65% Crit Bonus: 750% Radiance: 11% Lightning: 96% Health Leech: 9.8% DPS: 5,834,493 Crit damage from normal attacks ~1 million ---- Attack Speed Settings Charm of Perception x 3 Charm of Agility x 6 Charm of Storm x 2 Charm of the Monk x3 Charm of the Bandit x1 + Cinder Ring Attack Speed: 95% Crit Chance: 65% Crit Bonus: 750% Radiance: 11% Lightning: 72% Health Leech: 9.8% DPS: 6,164,474 Crit damage from normal attacks ~0.9 million ---- Attack Speed Settings *This is the limit of Attack Speed max benefit. Charm of Perception x 3 Charm of Agility x 6 Charm of Storm x 1 Charm of the Monk x4 Charm of the Bandit x1 + Cinder Ring Attack Speed: 127% Crit Chance: 65% Crit Bonus: 750% Radiance: 11% Lightning: 48% Health Leech: 9.8% DPS: 6,230,470 Crit damage from normal attacks ~0.8 million ---- Attack Speed Settings *Notice how DPS actually lowered due to lower base damage. Charm of Perception x 3 Charm of Agility x 6 Charm of Storm x 0 Charm of the Monk x5 Charm of the Bandit x1 + Cinder Ring Attack Speed: 159% Crit Chance: 65% Crit Bonus: 750% Radiance: 11% Lightning: 24% Health Leech: 9.8% DPS: 6,032,482 Crit damage from normal attacks ~0.7 million ---- Attack Speed Settings, All Lightning Damage *Recommended winning setting for players without Monk Charms. Very strong crit bursts, this actually has most benefit from your skill attacks and party buffs. You may substitute Storm Charms with Winter and will result in same DPS, however lower HP Leech benefits with Winter. Charm of Perception x 3 Charm of Agility x 6 Charm of Storm x 5 Charm of the Monk x0 Charm of the Bandit x1 + Cinder Ring Attack Speed: 0% Crit Chance: 65% Crit Bonus: 750% Radiance: 11% Lightning: 144% Health Leech: 9.8% DPS: 4,382,572 Crit damage from normal attacks ~1.3 million ---- Attack Speed Settings, All Radiant Damage *Bad example #1. Since Radiance only benefits extremely slightly against demons/bosses. Charm of Perception x 3 Charm of Agility x 6 Charm of Blessing x 5 Charm of the Monk x0 Charm of the Bandit x1 + Cinder Ring Attack Speed: 0% Crit Chance: 65% Crit Bonus: 750% Radiance: 66% Lightning: 24% Health Leech: 9.8% DPS: 3,265,446 Crit damage from normal attacks ~1 million. Against demons, expect about 1% benefit. ---- Attack Speed Settings, All Soldier Charms *Bad example #2. Even with slight elemental nerfs, 24% elemental damage bonus is LOT GREATER than 10% damage bonus. Charm of Perception x 3 Charm of Agility x 6 Charm of the Soldier x 5 Charm of the Monk x0 Charm of the Bandit x1 + Cinder Ring Damage Bonus: 90% (40% from Fatality skill) Attack Speed: 0% Crit Chance: 65% Crit Bonus: 750% Radiance: 11% Lightning: 24% Health Leech: 9.8% DPS: 3,148,823 Crit damage from normal attacks ~0.9 million. Though ~0.97 million damage from normal crits don't seem all bad, but you would hit +50% harder by socketing Storm/Winter Charms. ---- THIS GUIDE IS MEANT FOR END GAME CONTENT.. NOT FOR LEVELING. I MAY OR MAY NOT MAKE A CHARM GUIDE FOR LEVELING CHARACTERS. ---- Random Rants *HARDCORE MODE in 1.5! Cleared the hardcore mode, finally leveled to 120 in EB.. disappointed and sad to tell you that there aren't any higher tiers of weapons and armors beyond t100. Was really hoping for 2nd Spirit Stone sets. And Sublime weapon with my blademaster setting, has 1.5 million lower DPS than Sanguine. Should really call that 'Sub-Lame' Also noted in 1.5 is that Free daily spin on bronze lotto is now triggered 'server side' and not 'client side'. ::IMPORTANT::: Before you update to 1.5 - If you are frequent HP Pot users, stock up on the '0 gem' HP Pots from the inventory in 1.4. They removed the '0 gem' HP Pots from your inventory section in 1.5 update. *Best Armor in 1.4 Saintly Gears got so buffed, using Blood Match Sanguine armor feels like the Slayers set. Sanguine weapons are still the best since it's same dmg as Imperial. Wondering when and if devs will add Tier 102 Saintly set. Also, Blood match really needs an option for players to down grade their rewards and pick from lower rewards. I think devs may have figured out that I was restoring my data over and over for the Blood Match rewards to pick the charms and sockets I wanted XD. Did not receive my reward this week and my rank is stuck @ 1 without playing (didn't receive xmas gems either.) Oh wellz, perhaps I didn't deserve those perfect slots and charms. *Weird Glitches in 1.4 Since the update and the Christmas event thingie. I noticed HP/EP pots from inventory are on sale at '0 gem.' (the 2 sitting next to your current pots.) Shop still sells it for 20 gems a piece. Also I've been randomly winning low level blood match vial rewards from Eternal Battle (gems, potions etc.) Wondering if anyone else has this glitch or is this some sort of holiday special? *Regarding Blademaster Attack Speed Blademasters - even without attack speed charms. you can increase your attack speed a lot by rotating your d-sticks counter-clockwise / clockwise while using your normal attack. I just uploaded a video demonstrating this. It's available @ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlrDrrOFHcQ Happy New Year Dungeon Hunters! Category:Charms